


Calm

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: After a long day, Iwaizumi is ready to fall asleep in his lover's arms.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> holy moly, i can't believe it's not porn!!
> 
> believe it or not, i'm awful at writing fluff which is why i never really write it but my friend was like 'even if you're bad at it, you should practice it. that's how you get better' and i was like 'you right, you right' so here i am
> 
> but anyway, gender neutral reader as always my dudes !! hope y'all like it!

Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh as he placed himself on top of you, laying his head on your chest.

"Do you really think you're light enough to just sprawl yourself on top of me?" In response, Iwaizumi just tried burying his face into your chest and let out a small 'tch.'  
"No, but I'm tired and just wanted to relax with you."

You began running your fingers through his hair, but also letting them linger in certain places to massage them a little. Hajime let out a small groan and you felt him relax just a tad.  
"Your day was that bad, huh?" He only nodded and you got the hint. "Okay, okay. No more talking. Just relaxing silence."  
The arms around you tightened a bit while he placed a kiss on your sternum and then relaxed as he laid his head down again.

"I love you, [Name]. You know that, right?"  
Ruffling his hair softly, you laughed.  
"Of course I know that. I love you too."

You moved your eyes to stare off at the ceiling as you continued playing with Hajime's hair. You could hear his breathing start to slow and moved one hand to draw circles on his upper back through his shirt.

You knew he loved you. You knew it by the way he would hold your hand. By the way he would hug you and kiss you. Even by the way he stared at you when he thought you wouldn't notice. Hajime would express his love for you in so many ways, but, to you, the best way was when he fell asleep in your arms. Sleeping was when he was in his most vulnerable state and he trusted you enough to do so comfortably. 

You knew that he loved you and you loved him too. 


End file.
